


The Fallen Soul

by Slayerite



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Undertale Genocide Route, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerite/pseuds/Slayerite
Summary: You fell into Mt. Ebott. But you didn't survive.Clinging onto life with only your soul, you simply exist. You wait for a purpose, a proper purpose.But when bad things start to happen, you are taken in by the monster that saved your soul.Will this be your purpose? To make a monster more powerful? Or are you meant for something far greater?





	1. Falling Down

Pain.

 

That is the only thing you know.

 

Falling.

 

That is what you are doing. But that just makes the pain worse. For once you hit the ground, you will end. There is no question to that. Your 10 years of life on this hunk of rock called Earth will mean nothing.

 

You hit the ground, pain blossoming in your chest. Despite your better judgement, you look down at yourself. There is a thick branch sticking through your chest. In shock you flinch, making the wounds you already have.

 

This sucks. You thought Mt. Ebott would be the perfect place for you to hide from the people you were forced to call parents, wishing to find the “monsters” who lived underneath. No such luck. The ground collapsed under you, starting a small rockslide and covering back up where you fell. Nobody will ever find the way. And now your life would end here, in some stupid underground forest. Your life has truly come to an end.

 

With that stupid branch in your chest, you start coughing violently. It hurts. It hurts so much.

 

Your vision starts swimming. The edges are getting darker. You see a cyan light starting to emerge from your chest. You ignore it. All you know is pain.

 

In your last moments, you see something. Hear something. You turn your head slowly, and freeze. That is a skeleton. A real, live skeleton. It appears to be in distress, probably because of your current state.

 

In legends they said monsters had magic. Perhaps it would be able to heal you? You try talking, but all that comes out is a stream of your blood.

 

No such luck. Your injuries are too fatal. The skeleton seems to be on the brink of a nervous breakdown. You ignore it. Your life is destined to end here, where nobody knows you.

 

The skeleton seems to be shouting at you now, but you are slipping, fading.

 

Into the darkness you go.

 

* * *

  
  


Sans has never thought he would never have to go through with his promise to the old lady. After all, the last human who came down was about 80 years ago, so he might not even live that long. Or maybe he would. Skeletons are weird.

 

He thought that humans could only enter the underground through the door at the end of the forest. Not from freaking above.

 

All he could do was wait. Looking to the right was all he needed to do. But, if a human ever came in, he would have to protect them. He hated making promises, as it meant a lot of work. Sans continued to monitor the door. He heard a loud rumbling from above. Nothing unusual, as the mountain was unstable as usual.

 

What he didn’t expect was to hear was a soft thud and some cracking. That caught his attention. He moved towards the source of noise. He just expected for it to be some animal, for some occasionally fell through cracks in the mountain.

 

He was not expecting it to be a human.

 

Sans covered his mouth to prevent from screaming out. The human was  _ impaled _ . Through the chest. And covered in blood. They looked no older than 10 years old, at least by human standards. They started coughing out, violently, with a steady stream of blood coming out. He was  _ not _ prepared to watch. A cyan light was shining from their chest. Their soul. He walked up to them.

 

“hey, kid! look at me!” Sans shouted.

 

Either they were too much in pain or out of ignorance, they continued looking at their chest wound. Their breathing was shallow. It looked like they were on the brink of death. What healing magic Sans  _ did _ have would do little to alleviate what pain they were going through. He could only sit there and watch in shock, as the life slowly faded away from their eyes.

 

All movements ceased. Sans knew from books coming in from Waterfall that all humans had a pulse to feel. He put two fingers to the human’s neck. No pulse. He checked the rest of the body, and hissed. Multiple faded wounds covered the body. This human had a terrible life on the surface.

 

Sans sighed. Well, there goes his promise. But if the human died before they could be helped, that didn’t count.

 

Using his magic, he carefully extracted the human’s soul. A soul of cyan. Patience. Sans took out a vial, for even human souls can’t last forever outside a container. He safely and carefully guided the soul into the vial.

 

Soul number seven, obtained. With this soul, the barrier can be destroyed. He took a shortcut directly to the throne room. There, the king, Asgore, was watering his flowers.

 

Sans cleared his nonexistent throat. Asgore stopped, and turned around. He smiled when he saw Sans.

 

“Ahhh, Sans. How are you doing this fine day?” Asgore commented.

 

“could’ve been better. i came here because we got it. the last soul. now we can destroy the barrier.” Sans replied, taking out the cyan soul and showing it to Asgore. Asgore looked… uncomfortable.

 

“Sans, I have to be honest with you. I cannot take this soul. For once I take this soul, I will have to destroy the barrier, in which then we would have to take back the surface. I would ask, can you keep the soul until we really need it? It could be used for something else… like insurance. Against another human that could potentially harm more than just us?” Asgore questioned.

 

Sans sighed. “yes, of course sir. one insurance policy coming up.”

 

_ Sorry Papyrus, we might need to wait a while to see the sun _ , he thought.

 

Asgore looked relieved. “Then, it is settled. This soul shall be used in the event of a human attack.” Asgore had a sad smile. “Now, will you tell me: how much trouble did this human give you before taking their soul?”

 

Sans gave a nervous laugh. “well here’s the thing. i didn’t have to do anything to them. they were already bleeding heavily when i got to them.”

 

“I see. Do you know the cause of their bleeding exactly?”

 

“yes, and it wasn’t pretty. they must have fallen in through a crack in the mountain. in which they fell and got impaled by a thick branch. it was a gruesome sight to see. their body was already covered from previous cuts and bruises. they clearly had a bad life on the surface.”

 

Asgore looked shocked. This human had been suffering all their life. And their life snuffed the moment they hit the ground. Shakily, he asked “Do you know what age they were when they… fell?”

 

“from what i’ve read in books and seen, no more than ten.”

 

“Then it would be in our best interests to keep this quiet. This human did not deserve to die the way they did. They should be able to live in peace. Go, and put the soul someplace safe. Guard it well. And pray their soul may never need to be used. Am I clear?” Asgore questioned.

 

“yes, your majesty.” Sans replied. Sans then took a shortcut, to his workshop. He dug around in the cabinets and drawers to find a more… suitable replacement for the soul than a simple vial.

 

Finally, he found it. A prototype soul container, with some weird looking dials. Using blue magic, he carefully guided the soul into the container. With a hiss, the container closed, sealing in the soul.

 

He stared at the soul for a bit. Sure, it might be a disembodied soul, but he might as well introduce himself.

 

“heya. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

There was garbled static coming from the container. Sans paled, if it were possible. Out of curiosity, he turned some of the dials. Suddenly, a voice came out.

 

“Where am I?”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The darkness didn’t last long for you. You felt, nothingness. No body, no pain. Only your emotions.

 

You could only hear distorted voices. You were moving, but not of your own. As if someone was carrying you. Suddenly, you felt something tug at you. What is it?

 

Out of nowhere, you sensed that you can now see, but it was like a 360 degree observing. You can see the skeleton you saw earlier. You can now think clearly. Coming from above, you heard a voice.

 

“heya. i’m sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

You didn’t want to be here. You tried talking back, but your nonexistent voice came out all garbled-up. You tried again. The skeleton was now messing with what you believed to be dials. You asked again.

 

“Where am I?”


	2. Past to Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen between your death and the Fallen Angel

“you just _had_ to kill everybody, didn’tcha? and now you are here. well i got news for ya. **_Let’s go dirty brother killer_** ”.

 

* * *

  


“Where am I?” you questioned.

 

Sans stopped, then stared right at you. “you... you’re conscious.”

 

“I… I died. But how am I still here? And I ask again: where am I?”

 

Sans stopped to think. Souls were the culmination one’s entire being. So if you were conscious, then that meant not all things were stored in the humans’ bodies. Souls must probably take some form of consciousness after bodily death. And this soul container was a prototype his father, the previous Royal Scientist, made. And the dials must work as a frequency decryptor for souls to be able to communicate. But he had a question to answer.

 

Based off of his analysis, the human had multiple cuts and bruises. They were too focused on their injury to be able to focus on Sans. And focus on wound meant that they were more concerned about their well being than anything else. And with that line of logic, they must have had a rough life on the surface. Well, he wasn’t wanting this human to have any worse of life than what they had on the surface. Even if they were only a soul, he wanted to give them a new meaning, for one day they might not be able to last. So Sans decided to say the only thing he could think of.

 

“you’re... you’re now home, buddy”

 

You quivered at the thought of your old home. Cigarettes and bottles everywhere. Many people coming through the house for “services”. And your parents, beating and whipping you raw.

 

“Home? I never had a “home”. Home was bad. I don’t like home.”

 

“well, buddy, this can be your new home. no one will be able to harm you. Ever.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“promise”

 

* * *

  


Twenty years has passed since that fateful day. You were kept safe in the skeleton’s workshop, where as he promised, no one would hurt you. You were safe down here. None of your family even knew you had died. But you did not care. All of your family was bad. This skeleton, and another monster were your family now.

 

Sans and Asgore, whom you later learned his name, would occasionally check up on you. You spoke to them about your life on the surface. About all the abuse. And what your father would do when drunk. Sans swore that when the barrier was destroyed, he would hunt down your family and “dunk” them. You wholeheartedly agreed. They were all selfish. Asgore would just talk about all that’s happening in the Underground. You patiently listened, and replied. While politics or whatever were not your thing, you occasionally gave Asgore advice, despite you being of only ten years of age.

 

Initially, it was only Sans and Asgore that would check up on you. Then one day, a taller skeleton stumbled into the workshop. He looked befuddled, then saw your container. Sans then barged in, and took him back. You mentally shrugged. It was weird. No other monster was initially allowed in here anyways. Later in the day, you assumed, the taller skeleton came back in with Sans close behind. You assumed introductions were in order.

 

“GREETINGS, SOUL! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WE SHALL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS! NYEH HEH HEH!” and with that, he left. You turned to Sans, who shrugged.

 

“that’s my bro. he’s the coolest.”

 

You saw more of Papyrus after that. You had to admit, he was a cool dude. He would occasionally give you puzzles, even though you were only a soul. Well that’s what verbal communication is for.

 

Undyne was given permission to see you, for if any human invader were to come down and attack, one monster was allowed to “absorb” you, granting them a lot of power. She didn’t seem too thrilled about having to wait any longer for another human, but she complied. After a few visits, she began to warm up to you, telling little bits of information on the darker side of things.

 

Alphys was last. A brilliant, yet anxiously nervous scientist. Asgore had given his permission to Alphys to study you. By this time, if anyone had knowledge of you, they were allowed to visit you, as long as Sans or Asgore accompanied them. Alphys seemed intrigued of you, being the only soul known of coherent thoughts even after death. You liked her. She became Royal Scientist after she built an entertainment robot with a soul, which you found impressive. Oddly enough, she seemed like she never stuttered around you, and she was a known stutterer. She informed you of what her current project was on.

 

“The will to keep living…  The resolve to change fate. Let’s call this power… Determination”

 

You agreed. For without determination, you wouldn’t be here right now, existing as a disembodied soul.

 

With Asgore’s permission, and yours, she was permitted to extract determination from you. Afterwards, while you were in the True Lab, you witnessed the creation of the amalgamates. Your determination specifically was used to make the amalgamate known as Endogeny. You always liked dogs, anyways. Alphys, however, was horrified. She went to a side room, to where the flower vessel was supposed to be. She entered the room, even more terrified than before.

 

“H-have you s-seen the flower?”

 

“No, I am afraid I have not.” you replied.

 

She became even more worried. She sent for Sans to come retrieve you.

 

You returned to Sans’ workshop, where it was nice and quiet. There was, however, a new machine in the room. You asked Sans what it was.

 

“that machine is supposed to tell us about timelines. an anomaly has appeared. this is supposed to detect them. the timelines the anomaly makes, i mean.”

 

All that was on the screen were a couple lines. You turned yourself to Sans.

 

“Really, an anomaly? What is it supposed to do?”

 

“i really shouldn’t be telling you this, but this anomaly is worrying me. you know about determination, right?”

 

You did your best impression of a nod, but it seems more like a tilt.

 

“this anomaly is controlling the timelines through the use of determination. time magic. and the will to live is what drives it. problem is, i don’t know _what_ it is that is causing them. but there is one thing for sure: this anomaly can make it so that no one remembers. not even me. but any being with enough determination can remember through these “resets”. you can help me right?”

 

You pulse in excitement. “Yes dad!” you yell, then stop. Crap. He now knew what you call him when alone. He only chuckled.

 

“hey, kid, if you called me dad, then that gives me an excuse to tell papyrus dad jokes. thanks for that.” and with that, he left.

 

You decided to contemplate. Would he ever think of you as his child? Would you ever be able to get back to a proper, real body for your usage, so he may call you his child?

 

Suddenly, you heard lots of beeping. You turned to the timeline tracker. If you had a body, your eyes would be widened right now. The lines -no, timelines- were shifting.

 

Timelines were jumping left and right, stopping and starting. And a lot of them were ending. You could _feel_ the tugging in your soul from being dragged back in time each time.

 

Suddenly, you find yourself being carried by Sans, back when you were being carried back to his workshop. Despite having no need for breathing, you were taking audible breaths. Sans stopped. He turned to see you in distress.

 

“what’s wrong buddy?”

 

“Th-the timelines. jumping left and right. Stopping and starting. Some of them just end.”

 

Sans’ eye sockets widened in disbelief. “how do you know? i was bringing you to see it, but you seem to think of something. lets see if you are correct.” and with that, he takes you into his workshop. Everything looks the exact same as before you found yourself being carried by Sans. Sans turned to see the timeline tracker. His eye sockets widened in shock.

 

“you’ve _got_ to be kidding me. it looks like the anomaly stopped right when i was carrying you. except it seems we’ve got a _new_ anomaly. look at the determination levels. different than when i first activated it. welp. mind coming with me to work? i don’t feel like you would like to be trapped in here any longer. we might catch the anomaly.”

 

“Or we could befriend it. Good food, bad laughs, nice friends. Sounds like a lot less work for you.”

 

“yeah, i agree. come on pal.” and with that, you were safely inside one of the portable, almost invisible vials he would use to carry you with.

 

* * *

  


This is all wrong. You met the anomaly alright. A child, no older than when you fell and died. Covered in dust. The deaths of monsters in the Ruins. Sans tried doing what you asked. But both you and he witnessed the merciless cutdown of the Great Papyrus. You were just radiating anger. How _dare_ they come down here, dusting mostly innocent monsters. Sans took you to Judgement Hall. The last place for any human to meet their end. News came from Alphys that she started evacuating Waterfall and Hotland.

 

The next update you got was that Undyne was cut down. Through determination, you felt how many times the human had been slain by Undyne. Thirteen times. You inform Sans. He only darkens his sockets.

 

Updates come, with the human cutting down everything in their path, reportedly with a crazed smile. Mettaton NEO was down, with his last words being something along the lines of “joining his fan club”.

 

They were on their way to Judgement Hall.

 

“Hey, Sans. I have a feeling they are gonna have a really **bad time**. But, if they turn back time, like what the reports show, I want you to absorb me. It would make sure they have a really bad time.”

 

Sans only looked at your capsule, and smiled. “sure buddy. but lets allow them a chance to redeem themselves first.”

 

The human came. Sans repeated the lines he had practiced with you.

 

They took a step forward. Now they were _really_ gonna have it. And the entire time, they had a creepy smile etched upon their face.

 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you… S h o u l d  b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l.”

 

And with that, Sans opened with his strongest attack. They died before they even got to the blasters.

 

You silently inform Sans of their death.

 

Death after death, they were getting better, faster. Until Sans offered to spare them. Tears had begun to drop from the human. They spared him back. He went in for a mock hug. Then, he impaled them with lots of bones.

 

“geeettttttt dunked on!!! if we’re really friends… you wouldn’t come back.”

 

The human obviously wasn’t friends. They sent you and Sans back, to the beginning of the battle. You silently tell Sans they accepted his spare, so show no mercy if they attack instead of spare him. He agrees.

 

Impressively, they managed to get to his special attack without taking much damage or even turning back time at their death. That is, until Sans fell asleep. You silently tried waking him, to no avail. The human was _moving_ the bullet box, towards FIGHT. They attacked.

 

“heh, didja really think you would be able-” before another slash, taking down his single HP.

 

In a last ditch effort to make them “RESET”, he mentioned Papyrus. Their smile widened. Time turned back, and you and Sans were back before the battle. You silently told him the human killed him, and in a sick twist they decided to fight him again. He gave a sigh.

 

The human walked up to you. Now was no time to be fair.

 

“‘sup. thanks to a little help, someone told me you fought me. and killed me. and turned back time to fight me all over again. well i’ve got news for you now: **_I am tired of these games. Asgore gave me a human soul. Perhaps you remember a different Sans tell you you’re gonna have a bad time. Well I’m here to tell you that they were wrong. You are going to have a GOOD bad time. Get ready._ ** ” and with that, he released you, and absorbed you into him.

 

A glowing light covered Sans and you’s newly merged form. As the light faded, the transformation was complete.

 

You and Sans now had _two_ glowing eyes, a cloak that still resembled his jacket, and _sneakers_.

 

Oh, you were also a pulsing cyan, for your added patience.

  
“you just _had_ to kill everybody, didn’tcha? and now you are here. well i got news for ya. **_Let’s go dirty brother killer_** ”.


	3. Anti-fun and Barriers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sans' merged form give Frisk an anti-fun time. Then it is off to break the barrier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music to go along with Genocide.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoDQwQvFwRA

The world faded to its usual black-and-white. Through Sans’ eyes, you can tell that the other human has started to sweat, as if knowing what is about to come.

 

_ hey kid, you still there? _ you hear Sans in your merged form.

 

_ Yes. Let’s not make this easy on them. Or fair, tibia honest. _ You could hear Sans give a mental sigh.

 

_ yeah, alright. I agree. detailing from our merged-memories, the kid seems to be kind of a freak, for killing me, and for “LOADing” the battle. let’s kill this dirty brother killer. anyways, if we are fighting a time traveller, we might as well not make it fair. _

 

You already knew Sans is hard to defeat all on his own. But with you soul-merged? That human stands no chance.  _ Hey, can I say a new opening line? I have one that should make it clear on what the battle is going to be like. _

 

_ Sure thing, kid _ . It was a good thing that you spent the last 20 years with him, along with his core soul trait being patience. This human will have an  _ ultra  _ **_bad_ ** **_time_ ** !

 

You quickly reacquaint yourself with having a new body. One made of nothing but magic bones. It is easy. You open your mouth, and say your new opening line.

 

“Welcome, to the  **ANTI-Fun!** Get comfortable.”

 

_ heh, nice line. perfectly good for the situation they’re about to have. would you like the honors of killing this non-human? i think you will do a lot better, considering you aren’t a lazybones like me. _ You quickly agree to both. _ alright buddy, let’s do this! for papyrus! and all the others! _

 

Not intending to be fair at all, and with help from Sans, you summon a ring of blasters, similar to Sans’ final attack before nothing. Except they all fire at once. The non-human is dead before they hit the floor. You suddenly feel a tugging sensation on your soul. Time is turned back. However, you and Sans are still merged, and about to battle the non-human.

 

_ huh. so that is what being able to remember is like. i can’t imagine what you must feel, to have all your work and thoughts never leave your mind. seems like when we merged, that forced what i’ll call their “SAVE Point” to make this be where they will “LOAD”. from my analysis, once they perform a “RESET”, we will not be merged anymore. now, let’s make sure they are determined to RESET. then you can tell me all about this. or not. eh, probably just what we are like when we are merged. that should tell me that this timeline is a no-go. _

 

The non-human steps up to you. You sigh. “What? You think after all you did, you still deserve to have a fair fight? Just RESET, like Sans told you. That is your only way to get out of this. And don’t. Come. Back. Capiche?”

 

The non-human takes another step.

 

“Welp. Ain’t gonna make this fair anymore. Don’t expect anything fair, kid.” and with that, a single bone through the soul. Soul shatters. Time sent back. Still in Judgement Hall. But that doesn’t matter. You and Sans together were Patience. You were determinedly patient, and Sans was justly patient.

 

The non-human was becoming more and more frustrate the more time it took to beat you. It took at least over one-hundred LOADs. Sans internally chuckled. You had watched him practice for years. You knew how to throw people off.

 

“You know kid, you should be determined. Determined to RESET. That is the only way to win, right now. And that is  _ determined _ by when you will give up. Come on now, no need to be shy.  _ Give. Up. _ ”

 

Throughout this entire “battle”, you have been giving information about the peaceful state of the Underground, and that everybody would be better off if they would  _ use their soul for the destruction of the barrier _ . At first, the kid seemed to be unaffected. At first. But as you got into more details, you saw wet specks start forming on the corners of their eyes. Before either you and Sans knew it, they were curled up on the floor, bawling their eyes out.

 

For this battle, you decided to not battle with attacks, but with words. And it seems it has worked. You step up to them. You can sense their killing intent now. It is all the killing intent of the branch that impaled you at least two decades prior; no intent at all, but killing slowly regardless.

 

“Now listen here kid. Here’s how the rest of this battle is gonna play out. I kill you. You RESET. We use your soul to break out. Capiche?”

 

The human now was whimpering. You took that as a yes. You summon the largest blaster you can. You aim. You trigger. Soul shatter. However, unlike all the previous times, it now feels as if you are ripped from Sans.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


“hey buddy, you okay?” you can hear Sans calling to you.

 

Even as a soul, you felt fuzzy-headed, somehow. You take a quick look around. Snowdin. Before sentry shift, but after Sans decided to bring you with.

 

“huh, that feeling… we just had a “RESET”, didn’t we?” he questioned.

 

“Yes, we did. That was a… bad timeline. The human that will come out of the Ruins killed  _ everyone _ . The lady behind the door, Papyrus, a very determined Undyne, even NEO. They died by your hand so many times. But when they finally killed you, they time-travelled back to before the battle. I have had it at that point. If we were to fight a time-traveller, we were to fight unfairly, as fighting a time-traveller is unfair regardless. You had to absorb me to make sure to beat them. I managed to talk them down, into a crying ball of regret and sorrow and, well, here we are. Any questions?”

 

Sans looked thoughtful. “only one. what was our merged form like?”

 

You gave the impression of a smirk. “Glowing cyan eyes, your jacket turned into a cloak, your  _ slippers became sneakers _ , and we pulsed a cyan color. It was awesome.”

 

Sans looked shocked. “wait wait wait.  _ sneakers _ ? why sneakers?”

 

You gave your best soul-shrug. “Sneakers are cool. Deal with it. Now can we please get a move on?”

 

“oh, sure thing buddy.”

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Things were going well, this time around. That human was now befriending all monsters, talking instead of fighting. You witnessed as they did the codephrase Sans has done. They reached Asgore. Since Sans was watching the entire time due to his promise to the old lady, you and him watched the human fight Asgore, MERCY him, then a talking flower killed him, and absorbed the souls. They were shoved into a black void area, and you cannot tell what is happening in there. There are at least a dozen LOADs, and then at least thirty LOADs in quick succession. Finally, the void bubble is gone, leaving a flower running away, somehow. The human leaves. The souls must have weakened enough so that it only requires a human soul to pass through, without need of a boss monster soul. It takes another week, but then the world is LOADed back to before the fight with Asgore.

 

The human goes on a day with Alphys, goes to the True Lab, and returns to fight Asgore. However, Queen Toriel arrives and stops the battle. Soon enough, everyone the human has befriended arrives. The flower absorbs the souls again, and takes Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus and Alphys into a huge vine, with your vial dropped and rolling towards the human’s feet. Curious, they pick you up, eyeing you with curiosity. Despite them being all goody-two-shoes here, you still didn’t like them.

 

Soon, virtually everyone in the Underground joins in to stop the flower, who is named Flowey. All the monster souls have been absorbed now.

 

The human fought the true form of Flowey, now revealed to be Asriel. The human SAVEs Asriel from his “kill or be killed” philosophy. You learn the human’s name. Frisk. That name sounds fitting. Finally, the barrier is destroyed. Asriel leaves, but not before eyeing your vial, who now seems curious. Frisk then falls unconscious, probably due to the events that have transpired. You are picked up by Toriel, who eyes you in suspicion.

 

“What is this, Dreemurr?” she questions Asgore.

 

“I believe that is a soul, Toriel”

 

“Why, that’s absurd. I only counted six humans that passed through the door. How is this soul even down here? Better yet, why haven’t you even broken the barrier with it.”

 

“I didn’t use that soul because I didn’t want to be in a war with humanity, at least not yet. But with Frisk helping and befriending everyone in the Underground, the war is now over. Besides, they have had a very bad life on the surface, and it would have been cruel to have used them for destroying the barrier.”

 

“I… see. Well how long did it take for you to be able to kill them, before you mercilessly slaughtered them, Dreemurr?”

 

Asgore looked sorrowful. “This poor soul was the only soul that didn’t die by my hand or any other monster. According to Sans, who has been taking care of the soul since they died, they fell in through a weak spot in the mountain, in which upon landing, they were impaled on an unnaturally sharp branch. They died, in a place they never knew.”

 

“Can you take me to see the body? I will not believe it until I see it.”

 

“Oh, of course Toriel. Here, follow me.”

 

Asgore took Toriel and you to a coffin in the basement, presumably where your body is. Asgore lifts the lid of your coffin. You couldn’t see from the angle you were in, but you heard Toriel gasp. She stepped away from the coffin, and looked at you with a mortified expression.

 

“My child, I am sorry for what you have been through. It must have been tough.” she said.

 

“It couldn't have been anyone else’s fault. I just wish I hadn’t died the way I did.” you responded.

 

Toriel gives you a surprised expression. “You can speak, and understand me, my child?”

 

“Of course I can. Now can we please get back to Frisk? I think they might be waking up soon.”

 

“Of course, my child. Now come along.”

 

She takes you back to the barrier, and hands you over to Sans.

 

You all approached where Frisk lay, steadily breathing. She pleaded for them to wake up, that it was all just a bad dream. They woke up. After a bit of talking, they decide to finally return to the surface.

 

It has been at least twenty years since you last saw a sunset. And it is beautiful. Asgore asks Frisk to become the monster ambassador, in which they accept. Sans takes you and follows Asgore. Suddenly, after walking a while, Asgore turns around.

 

“Sans, I had remembered that we have a soul with us. People will ask us what they are, and when they find out, they will take them away. Toriel and I have discussed some, and we decided that the best course of action is to have the soul absorbed. It is not ideal, but it will raise questions about souls. Tori and I have decided that since you were the closest thing to a parent to them, that it would be you to “take them in”.”

 

Asgore looks at the two of you, one monster and one human soul, solemnly. “Will you both accept this?”

 

You immediately reply yes, while Sans is more reluctant. After some convincing from you, he gives in. Sans takes your vial, and takes off the cover from it. You happily go towards him. However, he stops you with his blue magic.

 

“hold on, kid. let’s get the others. something tells me that the others will enjoy this.”

 

You give a nonexistent sigh. He gathers the others, informing them of what’s to happen. Then he lets you in. In a glowing light, you transform into your “genocide” form.

 

Toriel lets out a gasp. Undyne yells that you “look badass”. Papyrus just asks you a very Papyrus-esque question. Alphys seems enthusiastic about possibilities and whatnot. Asgore seems to be at ease. Frisk, however, looks like they’re about to have some anti-fun. Asgore speaks up.

 

“Now Sans, you and Frisk should be the first ones into the city, for you are “the most human like” in nature, and because I know you will be able to protect them. Go, now.”

 

“Okay. this is the soul speaking. Just one question: what will our merged name be?”

 

“It does not matter. However, since you are now merged, it might be best to call you by a combined name. Think about it for a bit, but not too long.”

 

You and Sans compile information. Your role as a merged being is a protector. So you would be a Guardian Angel. But Frisk is now ambassador, and that is a high position. An angel in the highest order. And a pun, because Sans. His known last name is Serif. You both now know what to be called. You spoke in one voice, it kind of overlapping itself somehow.

 

“Call us… The Seraphim.”


	4. Introductions in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans the Seraphim and Frisk meet some others.

You, Sans and Frisk head off to find a camping ground, in an attempt at first contact. Luckily, Mt. Ebott, which while known to be “haunted”, is a great tourist destination, ironically. Probably because of the legend of Mt. Ebott or something. You’ve forgotten plenty over the years, but you still remember plenty. Finally the technical two of you have found an occupied camping spot, with a fire lighting the area. A family of four, you presume, as there are two children and two adults. Figuring it would be best for Frisk to introduce themselves first, you usher them closer, to make introductions, you and Sans hiding behind a nearby tree.

 

Frisk walks up to them slowly. “Hello. My friend and I have been wandering the woods awhile looking for some others, as we were separated from the others. Would you happen to know the closest area for directions?”

 

The family looked confused. Of course, they haven’t seen their “friend” yet. Whom you assume to be the mother asks first. “Ummm, where is your “friend”, sweetie?”

 

“They are… around, because some people might freak out at the sight of them. They look pretty scary.”

 

“Oh no, I doubt they are scary enough to scare me. Why don’t you bring them out? I’d like to meet them.”

 

Frisk shrugged. “Don’t say I warned you. They look like they they were **_six feet under_ ** , after all.” They looked in your direction.

 

You take that as your que to reveal yourself. Though one thing hasn’t been accounted for: you haven’t actually _used_ legs in twenty years, so you more or less stumbled a bit. _here, let me take control of the legs_ Sans says. You automatically comply. Finally, you reveal yourself. The family looks at you, perplexed, though whom you assume to be the male immediately faints.

 

“heh, didn’t know he was already **_falling_ ** for us.” Sans says, with a wink. The woman blinks, then starts laughing.

 

“Oh, that’s a good one! Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Heather, and this is my husband, Jimmy, and my two children, Robin and Sam. Say hi!” the two children mumbled a hi.

 

“huh, even the children didn’t faint at the appearance of this beautiful mug” Sans cast out.

 

Heather snorts. “Okay, so who exactly are you, Mr. Skeleton?”

 

 _Give her our chosen name. It would be best for nobody to know about soul absorption, at least not now,_ you throw out.

 

Sans offers a hand you knew had a whoopee cushion in it. She takes it. A loud, wet farting sound rips through the quiet area. Heather blinks once, then twice, then sputters out a loud laugh. “hehehe, the ol’ whoopee cushion in the hand trick,” Sans says. “it’s always funny. i’m the seraphim. anyways, you’re a human, right? that’s hilarious.” Sans quickly puts out. Heather looks at you with a curious look.

 

“Wait, what are you saying? If you’re saying that, then what are you?”

 

Frisk takes this opportunity to cut in before anything suspicious happens. “They’re a monster, from underneath Mt. Ebott. They’ve been trapped underneath Mt. Ebott for hundreds of years, but recently got released. I aided in the destruction of the barrier, and here we are.”

 

Heather takes this moment to contemplate. “So… there’s more of you guys. Just how many?”

 

“Last I checked, there was at least ten-thousand monsters. Though there might be more.” You quickly put out. She looks at you in suspicion. “Is it just me, or did your voice change?” If you were in a normal body, you would have paled. But you were only in a human-skeleton absorbed body, so no paling. But you did start to sweat, somehow. _Quick, what do I tell them_ , you inquire Sans. _just say we have a split-personality disorder, or something_.

 

“Ummm, we have a split-personality disorder, in which our main personality shift will cause something in our voice to change. Magic and stuff.”

 

Heather seems to accept that answer, though you feel like something’s… off. Finally, Jimmy seems to awaken.

 

“Honey, I seem to have had the craziest dream. A skeleton walked up to us, and…” he starts saying, before laying eyes on you. He screams. Luckily, Heather is able to calm him down, before anyone else can hear him. He asks you the same questions as Heather, though rewording his questions. He seems to despise puns in any form, and unlike Papyrus, genuinely hates puns. You and Sans quickly decide to categorize him into the “annoy to death with puns” category.

 

Finally, the fires die down, only embers remaining. The children, including Frisk, have fallen asleep. It was only you, Sans and Heather who were awake now. Jimmy went back to the cabin they live in, at the edge of the city. She turns to you.

 

“Hey, I am just wondering, but, if you can do magic, what kind of magic can you do?”

 

_Uhhh, Sans, what do we tell her?_

 

_just show her the basics. like a simple bone attack or something._

 

You grin, even though it is Sans’ default gesture, so you only grin wider.

 

“Okay, so how’s this for show?” you casually summon a bone. Nice and easy. Heather looks surprised, and excited. You then summon a blue bone. It gives off a glow, enough to rouse the children from sleep. They blink a couple times, then start clapping excitedly. “More, more!” they chant. You decide to show a small shortcut, across the campsite. They clap excitedly. You decide to not show the Blasters, as they would be considered weapons. Frisk decides to tackle you. But things don’t go to plan, and suddenly, Frisk’s soul is popped out of their chest. You blink a couple times, then with a wave of your left hand, their soul goes back into their chest.

 

The family is looking at you curiously. Though Heather is looking at you suspiciously. One of the children asks you something.

 

“What was that red heart-thing?”

 

Sans decides to step in, as you are mentally panicking. “that is the soul; the very culmination of one’s being. if anything attacks it, you can die.” _Point goes to Sans Serif, for the “not even subtle “ award_ You hear Sans chuckle at you mentally.

 

“I wanna see my soul!”

 

“Yeah, me too!”

 

“oh, i’m sorry kids, but souls are an… intimate thing, for humans and monsters. maybe some other time.”

 

The two children tried puppy-dog eyes on Sans, but you and him were **_dead_ ** set against it. Seeing one’s soul is not to be taken lightly. Finally, you and Sans decide it’s time to go. You gesture Frisk to come. However, Heather seems to have other plans.

 

“Would you mind coming with us? We don’t live that far from here. I’m sure it would be nice to have some company.”

 

You look at Frisk. They nod enthusiastically. You sigh.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” Frisk is bouncing on their feet.

 

About thirty minutes later, you arrive at a nice cabin. Though it is rather big, you are sure you wouldn’t mind staying here. Heather gestures you to come inside. The lights are off, but that doesn’t stop you from pulsing your cyan light all over the place. She gestures Frisk to their guest bedroom, and allows you to sleep on the couch.

 

“I’m sorry, but that’s all we got. Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“oh, i don’t mind. in fact, it looks sofa-”

 

“ _Finish that, and I’ll pound you to dust._ ” she hisses out, and points to the other bedrooms.

 

You decide to butt-in. “Sorry, my counterpart has an occasional indecent pun.”

 

She seems to relax at the sound of your separate voice, though it seems that realization dawns on her face, though she turns to turn off the lights.

 

_Hey Sans, did you notice that she said “pound us to dust” instead of “drop us dead”?_

 

_huh, now that you mention it, i did notice it. i don’t recall telling her about how we monsters are made of dust. weird. let’s just go to sleep. how good are you at sleeping, by the way?_

 

_I can do it with my eyes closed!_

 

_heh, seems like i taught you well. ‘night._

 

_Night._

 

* * *

  


It was only a few hours later, but you heard it. The opening of the door. Sans was still asleep, somehow, but you felt it would be better to just let him sleep. Suddenly, with the force of a strong wind, the figure jumped at you, knife in hand. Luckily, in Sans’ body, you were already a pro at dodging. Using blue magic, you turn on the lamp beside the couch, revealing the figure to be Heather. She spits some hair out of her face.

  
“ **_Who are you actually, and why have you absorbed a human soul?_ ** ”


	5. Soul-ed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something to do with souls.

“W-What?” you asked, confused on how she knew about human soul absorption.

 

“You heard me, you monster. Who are you, and why have you absorbed a human soul?” she questioned threateningly.

 

 _‘Sans’_ you asked. ‘ _huh, what kid?’ ‘Lady here asked about who we are and about how you absorbed me’ ‘huh, that could prove to be a problem later on. or useful, either way we’re_ **_boned_ **.

 

“I know you’re conversing with the soul you’ve absorbed, so come out with it or not at all.”

 

You internally sigh. Sans takes control. “heya. how would you know if i absorbed a human soul? no one on the surface should have knowledge of souls, as that knowledge seems to have been long forgotten.”

 

Heather seems to have been caught off guard by that question. “Answer my question first.”

 

Sans smirks, or as much as his naturally smiling form can. “Answer my question, then I might **_spill my guts_ ** on what I know.” Sans winks.

 

Despite the tense situation, she manages a chuckle. “Well if you’re gonna play it like that, so be it.”

 

Heather leaves the room, and a few moments later comes back with a leather-bound book. It is titled “Matters of the Soul”. She opens the book, and comes to a stop on a page. “Human Soul Absorption”.

 

“It has been said that most monsters have a base design of Surface features. However, when a monster absorbs a human soul, their form changes. Their power is increased by absorbing the soul, for a human soul has a lot more power than a monster’s soul. It is said that when absorbing, the soul is enhanced by monster magic, making the combined form more powerful than a single human or monster soul. The most common known way to identify a soul absorption is by the pulsing glow a monster has, in sync with the soul. The only known exceptions are red souls and a monster that has absorbed seven human souls.”

 

You and Sans just stare, dumbfounded. Oh crap. Is that…

 

“are there any other copies in the world?” Sans asked finally.

 

“No, this is the only copy in the world to my knowledge. It is a family heirloom. My aunt and uncle’s child, in other words my cousin, was supposed to inherit it, but aunt and uncle were very cruel. My parents as well were cruel.”

 

That statement rings a bell. Before you died, you were supposed to inherit a book. You don’t know why but you wish to ask further.

 

“Do you know what happened to your cousin?” you asked.

 

She perked up sadly. “Not exactly. After one last fight with my aunt and uncle, they ran away. No one ever found them. Aunt and uncle were searching thoroughly. They only found a faint trail to the base of Mt. Ebott. They didn’t search any further, as they weren’t stupid enough to go any further.”

 

That confirms most of what you would think. However, if what you really thought is true…

 

Sans beats you to the punch. He must have seen what was going through your mind. “is your true name lucy?” he asks. Heather snaps her head to you.

 

“How would you know that? No one else in my family would call me that. Never the mind that I was _supposed_ to be protected by the Witness Protection Program from the dangerous people my family is involved with.”

 

“well **_tibia_ ** honest, i know what happened to your cousin. they died.”

 

This seemed to break her. She broke down into sobs. “I-I thought that maybe they would h-have survived. They w-were strong, good, a-and patient as all h-hell. They were the only good thing that was the hell of our childhood.”

 

She suddenly stopped, and turned slowly towards you.

 

“How the _hell_ would you know what happened to them? You’ve been underground all these years. How could’ve you possibly known what happened to them?”

 

Sans sighed. ‘ _what should i tell her?’ ‘Just tell her the truth. That you watched as I died. I don’t really feel the need to be all sad over my own death. It was twenty years ago, I’ve had plenty of time to adjust.’_

 

“well, i was on sentry duty one day, suddenly i heard a loud sound. i paid no mind to it, but what got my attention was the pained sounds of bones breaking. i went over to investigate, and what do i find? a human child with a freaking big branch through their chest.”

 

She looked at you as if Sans were crazy. “Well what did you do with their soul then?”

 

“i took them to the king, who was reluctant to take it, as his soul wasn’t prepared for war with humanity. so he allowed me to take them back to my place as “insurance” against any other human threat that came down. they’ve been living with me and my brother for the past twenty-something years. they’ve become something like a child to me, even if they were only a soul”

 

“Well where is their soul then?”

 

Sans sighed.

 

“well when we were leaving earlier today, after the barrier’s destruction, they were on my person. the king and former queen decided it would be best that someone would absorb their soul, as it would look suspicious to have something like that on us when we first set out.”

 

Heather’s eyes widened in realization. “So what you’re saying is-”

 

“i have absorbed their soul. i think they would have chosen me anyways, but it was decided that i was best candidate due to my history with them.”

 

“Oh. Well in that case I am quite glad it was you who has them. At least from what I’ve observed you are one **_punny_ ** guy.”

 

“well, hate to cut this short, but i’d like to have a couple winks of shut-eye before we get going in the morning.”

 

“Oh, okay. Sorry for attacking you earlier.”

 

“uhhh, you attacked me?”

 

She stared at you in confusion. “Wait, you don’t remember?”

 

“i was asleep.”

 

“But you were awake.”

 

“that was your cousin in control. only a boss monster could absorb a human soul without being practically enslaved by the power.” _Wow, way to make me not properly exist, Sans._

 

Heather looked shocked. “You mean, if a _normal_ monster absorbed my soul, _I_ would be the one in control?”

 

“uh, yeah?”

 

“Huh. Well then, goodnight to you.”

 

“g’night.”

 

Heather turned to her room, where she saw you and Sans out like a light. She entered her room, though she had one last thing to say.

 

“Goodnight, my sweet cousin Avery.”


	6. Meetings along the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some talk, and meeting.

Surprisingly enough, it is Sans who wakes up before you do, technically speaking. Light is shining through the barrier, err, the window.

 

_ hey kid, you up? _ Sans asks you. You grumble in response, to which he gives a weak chuckle.  _ we gotta get up, and get back to the others. i bet they were thinking we were going to stay someplace for the night anyway. _

 

_ Yeah, I think it best to return to camp. The others might be worried what happened to you, speaking that no one knows how a monster looks like without a human soul powering them up. _

 

_ true. _ Sans says, before taking a look outside the window. He gasps when he sees that the sun is barely up.  _ heh, and here i thought i was going to be a lazybones all this time we were going to be up here. _

 

_ You think absorbing me did anything to your health and stats? I mean, we never really did check our stats last time. _

 

_ i’m going to assume what you mean by last time was the bad times. okay, let’s perform a stat check. _

 

* * *

  
  


“ **Seraphim** ”

 

LV:1

 

EXP:0

  
  


HP:1000

 

AT:1000

 

DF:1000

  
  


“ **For they are many, even if there is only one other** ”

 

* * *

  
  


Sans whistled at your stats. It seems that all your HP, AT, and DF went way up against the code of the Royal Judge; all stats must be traded in for one each, a trade in power.

 

_ and here i thought i’d never get to see my stats be higher than one ever again. _

 

_ Well that’s what happens when you become Royal Judge, I guess. _

 

Suddenly, you and Sans hear cluttering in the area that is the kitchen. Curious, you take control, then you go to the kitchen. Within the kitchen is Heather, who is washing dishes, and on occasion getting out some ingredients to make something.

 

“Hello.” you say, to which Heather squeaks, and spins around quickly, and a wet knife that was in her hand flies out in your direction. You dodge the knife as if it were going in slow motion, to which in reality it was going as fast as any other fast-moving object thrown at your face. The knife embeds itself into the wall behind you.

 

“Well  _ that’s _ not a  **_knife_ ** thing to do.” you quip, gesturing to the knife now in the wall. Heather looks mortified.

 

“I-I thought you were b-be t-them.” she squeaks out, shuddering madly. You sigh.

 

“I’m not gonna let the family get to you, or me, if they are just going to do the same crap last time.” you say with conviction. Sans takes control for a bit.

 

“and if they do,” Sans says, making his right cyan eyelight go out, leaving his left eye flicker between cyan and yellow, “they’re gonna have a  **_bad time_ ** .”

 

It wasn’t a surprise when Heather flinched at the sight. Quickly you force your eyes to go back to their natural state, or as natural as it could when a human soul has been absorbed. Obviously anyone sane would flinch at the sight. Heather seemed to be taking breaths, to calm herself. It seems like it is working, as her breathing comes back to normal. She sighs.

 

“Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that to happen.” she says. You do the typical Sans-shrug.

 

“You need help cooking?” you ask. Sans does a mock whine.  _ but i don’t want to work. _

 

_ Yes you do, you lazybones. _

 

“Unless you can reach that dang oatmeal, I’m afraid not. And even then, you’re still shorter than me, so we’ll just have to wait until Jimmy wakes up to retrieve it.”

 

“Watch and learn.” you say. You lift your left hand, and a blue glow envelopes what Heather wanted. It lifted off, then set down gently on the counter, all the while Heather has eyes like saucers.

 

“Woah, that’s  _ cool _ !” Heather says. She picks up the oatmeal, then looks at you two.

 

“What is that you just did?” she asks. Sans takes control.

 

“blue magic. it is typically used for lifting things, and to increase the gravity more on a human.”

 

Heather hums in thought. A door creaks open, then footsteps are heard. Frisk appears, hair looking like a mess. Their eyes dart from you and Sans to Heather.

 

“Is breakfast being made?” they question quietly. Heather seems to have perked up. She nods.

 

“Oatmeal pancakes are for breakfast, dear.”

 

Frisk nods in acknowledgement. They look at you and Sans.

 

“When will we be meeting back up with the others?”

 

“after we eat, of course.” Sans quickly responds. You internally pout. You wanted to spend a bit more time with Heather. It isn’t everyday that you die, essentially come back to life, then meet your cousin after twenty years of absence. Unless…

 

“Heather, would you be willing to accompany us to meeting the others?” you question, lifting a bonebrow. She sighs, smiling.

 

“Of course. Just let me start making pancakes. Jimmy and the kids never really wake up until half past noon, on most days.”

 

About an hour later, pancakes are made, consumed, and a sizable pile still remains, for the others of course. Heather goes into her room for a bit, then comes back out donning hiking gear. She sets a note down on the table. You shake Sans’ head, smiling like Sans always does. You hold out your hand.

 

“here, i know a shortcut.” Sans cuts in winking, leaving you to silently whine in the back of his mind, for you wanted to be the one to do it.

 

“Oh, is this the teleport thing you did last night?” Heather asks. Frisk just grabs Sans’ hand, smiling. They take Heather’s hand as well.

 

One shortcut later, and you are on the outskirts of where the others should be. As expected, the others are still sleeping.

 

“wow, and here i thought i was still lazybones supreme.” Sans says loudly enough for the others to hear.

 

Soon enough, the others stirred awake. First it was Asgore, then Undyne, followed by Alphys and Toriel. You take a look around. Papyrus isn’t around.

 

_ Where do you think Paps went off to? _ you question Sans, to which he mentally shrugged.

 

_ dunno, but knowing paps, he went off in search of something to do while the others “took a several hour long nap”. _

 

“Hello?” you hear Heather ask the monsters. Luckily, Asgore is the first one fully awake, and starts to smile.

 

“Howdy! I am Asgore, King of Monsters.” Asgore introduces himself. Heather shrinks in on herself.

 

Undyne is next to introduce herself.

 

“Fuhuhu, hey punk! Name’s Undyne, and I’m captain of the Royal Guard.” Undyne says, giving her well-known toothy grin. Heather shrinks in on herself even more.

 

Toriel is up next.

 

“Hello there, I am Toriel, former caretaker of the Ruins and… former queen of monsters.”

 

Alphys seems reluctant to introduce herself, but with “gentle” encouragement from Undyne, she quickly introduces herself.

 

“U-uh hi? I’m Alphys, f-former Royal Scientist.”

 

This seems to crack Heather’s mindset. She looks at you as if you were intending to make her feel uncomfortable, to which you just shrug.

 

“what? you think i need a  **_pun_ ** -ishment for taking you out here?” Sans says, winking. Heather sputters.

 

“You didn’t tell me I was going to meet important people, and here I am dressed like this!”

 

“I THINK IT LOOKS GREAT ON YOU!” Papyrus interjects. Heather takes one look at him. Then she looks as if she couldn’t take anymore.

 

“YOU ARE BASKING IN THE PRESENCE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN!” Papyrus says enthusiastically. Heather has to cover her ears, as those who aren’t around Papyrus much are unused to his natural loudness.

 

Finally, all this seems to be taking a toll on Heather, for she takes one last shuddering breath, before fainting. Papyrus looks scared.

 

“OH NO, I BROKE THE HUMAN! I CANNOT BE THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF I CAUSE HUMANS TO FAINT IN MY GREAT PRESENCE!”

 

“looks like i’ll just have to take them somewhere else for a while, lest she wake up and faints in the presence of the great papyrus again.” Sans says, before grabbing her with blue magic, and gently lifting her out of sight. A few minutes later, when things settle down a bit, you and Sans return to where Heather is, who is still unconscious. You devilishly smile mentally at Sans, as you produce a sharpie from the cloak.

 

_ you want to draw a mustache on her face, don’t you? _ Sans questions. You mentally nod.

 

_ well, i ain’t gonna stop ya. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in a while. Just last night I got the motivation to continue writing. I don't really want any story of mine to just die.
> 
> I am Determined to continue, even if I don't feel like it.


	7. The Darkness Keeps Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a meeting, you find yourself in a "strange" place.

“And in conclusion of today’s meeting…” the big politician guy at the front started, “as of today, monsters shall have all the basic rights of this fine nation.” Everyone in the meeting clapped. Frisk smiled at Sans (and by extension you).

 

It has been a couple of weeks since the barrier has been destroyed. Frisk truly is the best person for the job of ambassador of humans and monsters. Turns out Heather had a few tricks up her sleeve. She knew some higher-ups in the local government and set up a meeting soon after. Frisk was to attend it, as they were “officially” ambassador (even if many adults didn't approve of that). Jimmy, Heather’s husband, incidentally was also a lawyer, and helped draft something like a treaty or something.

 

The meeting now officially ended, and Frisk walked up to you and Sans. “I need to go back to school now.” they whispered. Sans grabs their hand, and shortcuts away.

 

In front of you is a building, filled with hundreds of children. School. One place you did  _ not _ miss when you died ( _ it reminded you of  _ them). Frisk let go of Sans’ hand, and smiles up at him. “See you  **_litter_ ** .” they say, gesturing to the many cats that tended to roam the school grounds. Sans ruffles their hair, to which they bat his hands away. They run inside. Sans sighs.

 

“ _ hey kid, do you ever miss being alive and in your own body? _ ” Sans questions you.

 

“ _ Yes. Why? _ ” you question. You could hear him sigh.

 

“ _ ‘cuz i’ve been thinking a bit recently. how would you think about going to school again? y’know, have some good food, good friends, bad laughs? _ ”

 

You mentally reel back. “ _ I don’t know about school.  _ They _ homeschooled me most of my short life. Any thought of schooling for me, whether it be from a teacher or someone else, doesn’t feel right with me. And anyways, who else would you trade bad puns with without ever voicing them or even knowing they would be said? _ ”

 

Sans chuckled. “ _ yeah, i guess you’re right. ‘sides, we should probably get going. want grillby’s? _ ”

 

Before you could respond however, a static filled the air. Sans looked around, obviously hearing the static as well.

 

“ _ kid? _ ” you hear him try talking to you, but you could barely hear him. You feel a slight tugging sensation on your soul, as if it were being pulled into battle. Not that you  _ knew _ how it feels, but you’ve done enough of that with Frisk in Judgement Hall.

 

“ _ kid? speak to me here! don’t go to the static! we wouldn’t know what that means but i’m  _ not  _ losing you! _ ” Sans says, somewhat frantically. You could barely hear him. But you can hardly  _ feel _ him as well. In fact, it feels like something is wrapping your very soul in a sort of light. Or darkness. This is very confusing. Suddenly you felt a very strong tugging sensation. In fact, you even felt… loose, for some reason.

 

“ _ kid! _ ” Sans screams, before darkness consumes your senses.

 

* * *

  
  


You awaken, someplace dark. Or is it light? You honestly can’t tell. You look down at yourself, and gasp in shock.

 

You are in your body. Or, at least a projection of your body. How you can tell? You can see your soul in your chest, and you can see some sort of cyan outlines on your features. Conveniently for you, you are “clothed”, in the most logical sense. You tug your sleeves down your arm, and sigh in relief. There aren’t the many scars and burns you’ve come to associate with over your life. In fact, it was as if you were never hurt in your life.

 

**_ENTRY NUMBER SEVENTEEN_ **

 

You spin around quickly. Where’d that voice come from?

 

**_DARK_ **

 

You spin around some more. It seems like it is coming from everywhere and nowhere, all at once.

 

**_DARKER_ **

 

“Who’s there?” you squeak out.

 

**_YET DARKER_ **

 

“Show yourself!” you demanded.

 

**_THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING_ **

 

“I’m warning you.” you obviously warned.

 

**_THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER_ **

 

You don’t know how, but you can feel a presence in this “void”.

 

**_PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE_ **

 

“Please, let’s just talk this out.” you try.

 

**_THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT_ **

 

You don’t have any clue on what’s happening.

 

**_SEEMS_ **

 

You curl yourself into a ball, on the “ground”.

 

**_VERY_ **

 

“Please, stop…” you moan out, forcing your eyes shut.

 

**_VERY_ **

 

“Mystery voice, please…” you mutter.

 

**_INTERESTING_ **

 

You start shaking.

 

**_…_ **

 

Violently.

 

**_WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?_ **

 

Something gently touches your shoulder. You flinch.

 

“Come now, child. I don’t mean you any harm.” a gentle voice. Ha, yeah right. That’s what your parents always told you, even after brutal beatings.

 

The voice seems to have understood what you were thinking somehow, as they spoke next.

 

“Hmmm, perhaps I should have not come too close after all, seeing from your history on what made you fall down Mt. Ebott in the first place. You’ve caused quite a stir in the timelines young one.” the voice said. Somehow, you think you could hear a smirk in their voice.

 

Timelines? You’ve only heard that timelines could only be known and accessed from the void, if any of Sans’ quantum physics lessons over the years has taught you anything. But if the voice mentioned the timelines and knowing of your fate in Mt. Ebott, then that means…  _ you _ must be in the void. Oh, Sans would  _ love _ to know what it is like! But if this is the void, then that means…

 

“If I meant you any harm in here, I apologize. Here, I’ll get back a bit if that would make you more comfortable, child.” the voice says. You could hear a bit of shuffling, like feet across linoleum.

 

They were actually going to give you space? That seems… rather okay, if past experience is anything to go by.

 

Slowly, you uncurl yourself, and stretch your limbs. Wow, how long were you curled up? You feel extremely sore. The place you’re at, now that you have a better look, is very much like a void. No sense of up or down, left or right. Not even the gravity or laws of physics.

 

“Good now.” The voice says. Your soul freezes in its place.

 

“Now, if you are wanting to and willing, I would appreciate it if we could meet face to face now.”

 

Deciding that it would probably be best for you and your sanity to find out, you turn around.

 

“Behind” you is a figure. A tall man with a white turtleneck sweater, black lab coat and stark white  _ skull _ . Two cracks came from his sockets, the one on his left cracked to the corner of his socket, and the other cracked all the way back to the back of his skull. The right socket appeared to be slightly droopy. You felt like you should  _ know _ this man.

 

“Greetings, Avery. I am Dr. W.D. Gaster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally decided to write this today because my motivation for writing anything spontaneously changes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this got off to a great start. Leave a comment if you like.


End file.
